Count On Me
by melanie.goldsmith
Summary: Emmett, Jasper & Alec are brothers. Alec left Jane. The 3 find a lost girl in the woods, and she has a unique accent! Rebecca is NOT Jacob's sister.


**Hey Guys! This is a new story, and right now I have no clue where to go with it. So, if u hve any ideas ethier PM me or just review it! R&R! Here you go! **

**Emmett, Jasper, & Alec are brothers. Alec didnt want to stay with Jane. & Then Rebecca has a British accent.**

**Count On Me**

**Alec's POV**

As I was walking through the forest near a small reservation and town with my brothers; Jasper and Emmett, I heard painful screaming. "For I, Alec Ray Volturi, being a sadistic vampire, even this kind of screaming was the type of screaming when you are being turned." I thought to myself as I ran towards the noise. Finally, as I and my brothers got there, I saw an angel. Her screaming and crying was getting worse by the moment. The vampire who apparently bit her was gone but obvious he was not far. He had bitten her everywhere from both of her wrists to her ankle and her neck. I was a devil, a monster seeing an angel in pain, my fallen angel.

Three days later in the process, I knew that I had fallen for her. I didn't care what her personality was like because I knew she already liked me. I could read her mind. Speaking of powers, I can also block off all senses of one or more people at a time and could feel others' emotions. I could feel that she didn't know who I was, but she liked me. She liked me because I stayed with her. She liked me because I hadn't just walked away from her. She finally woke. For me, it seemed like centuries not three days. For my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, they felt like they had to help her. I could feel six people approaching us. I didn't care as long as they weren't human.

Emmett looked into her eyes. Jasper and I wondered and looked into them too. These mysterious girls' eyes were ice cold blue! I turned to see whoever had witnessed this moment. It was the Volturi clan. This clan had blood red eyes; had just fed on human blood. The clan was consumed with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The leaders of the clan. There was the guard too. Felix, Demetri, and Jane. My brothers and I drunk animal blood so our eyes were golden. I've known this clan for literal centuries. I was over 3,000 years old yet, my apperance was about 13 or 14, which I had been turned. "She is so exciting!" Aro exclaimed. Marcus followed. "I wonder what powers she could own." As usual, Caius looked bored.

"Who are you? What did you do to me? What is so exciting?" My angel said. I now heard that she had a British accent that was so perfect and natural. Now I was a little nervous and filled with laughter. I chuckled. "We heard you screaming, so we came and you were already in your transformation cycle." Emmett spoke on "Someone turned you but we don't know who it was." Jasper continued "I am Jasper; this is Emmett, and Alec. We are all brothers." Caius spoke up. "We are the Volturi. I am Caius, Aro, and Marcus. They are the guard." He pointed at them, making it seem like they were useless. "I am Demetri, this is Felix and we are Jane's guards. I could tell she was confused, curious, and seriously scared. I walked over to her even though she didn't know I was coming. She finally noticed me kneeling beside her and she seemed to jump out of her place on the grass.

"My brothers and I wanted to help you but there was nothing we could do. Jane, my long lost sister is a guard but I chose not to be, to explore the realms of America. We will take you somewhere safe and not here, so we can speak with you about our secret world. Though, if you do not cooperate with us we will have to take the hard road. So, please do cooperate with us." My out held hand took the girls hand and I helped her up from her spot. We walked to my house and while walking I held my hand out hoping for her hand in return. As I hoped, she did take my hand, but I could tell she was very scared. She was slightly shaking and yet I could tell she was unsure of everything around her.

On the way there, we all learned that her name was Rebecca. Becca for short, she was hiking with her best friend, Jacob. I have heard of the Quilete ledgends were true, that when our kind was near, their werewolve spirit awakens in their life. I somewhat knew Jacob from earlier fights and just on occasions with his reservation pack hunting. Jacob ran off to get the pack but yet, couldn't make it in time. Becca was already transforming and so he again took off to find his dad, probably for advice of that he is a baby.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED ITT! Review please! I will put up a different story that I'm working on if you do! Pretty Please? With a Perfect Cherry And Extra Sugar on Top? lol. R&R then read my other stories! thx. **

**Amore, **


End file.
